One Piece: Bounty Hunters
by 4fireking
Summary: This story features short chapters of Bounty Hunters Sid Kumba and Gale Estallo, as well as eight of their other companions. Watch as they capture the most powerful pirates known to man and take them to justice
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

My name is Sid Kumba. skin is white, I wear a red fabric shirt and cargo pants, and my hair's golden blonde.

I am actually a pretty good boy. I helped my neighbours with chores or errands. I make homemade goodies for less fortunate people and am constantly wooed by the girls. There's a simple way I make a good boy: be the opposite of my father.

People wonder why I wanted to be a bounty hunter.

X-X-X-X-X

Here I am, Port Valley. I don't know why people call it a valley. This place has all kinds of tall buildings instead of actual rubble. Its the perfect place for me to find my first companion.

I've never really wanted to become a bounty hunter. I always wanted to be a librarian. I love books, even if being a librarian means I can't read them, and would just love to see the looks on young kids faces when I check their books out.

Sadly, my town in on the virgue of bankruptcy. I could care less about the pirates, even the Pirate Kind Monkey D. Luffy who disappeared some time ago, but all I want is to save my town. But I can't do it alone. I need companions.

" Step right up!" A man shouted. " Test your strength!" I was intrigued with all that ruckus. I looked to the person shouting. He was a man with short green hair, tall, maybe lanky, and had tall black hat. My, he's a strange looking man, and he wasn't alone. There was a burly man standing besides him. A tanned fellow, large muscles extending from his shirt, a dark blue shirt and short red shorts, and long blonde hair sticking out behind his head. " One time only! Test your strength! I have here the great Brugo, the world's strongest man! Anyone who can beat Brugo will be rewarded 5 million beli!"

5 million beli? Darn, that sounds like a lot. I could really use cash like that but I don't have the muscles to win. I am just a kid.

" Step aside," A man said to me. That guy walked past me. He seems like a real jerk. He looked like he was 15; 5 years older than me. Long braided dark purple hair, maroon eyes. Skinny. A dark brown sweater, white pants, blue boots, blue long scarf at his neck, black cape." I accept your challenge, Brugo. "

Somehow this guy seemed stronger than that Brugo fellow. Sure, this guy was leaner, shorter, and he doesn't look very reliable, but he does have a ominous aura around him. I hope he can win.

Both Brugo and the ominous man had already started; I was too in thought. I couldn't believe my eyes. The rude guy was beating Brugo. Brugo was sweating. I find that hard to find in a guy like him, and was excited. Brugo was exhausted, but I think the other guy is hungry. His virtue left him, Brugo was able to push his hand down, and soon won the arm wrestle.

" The Winner, Brugo!" The man shouted.

Every person spectating raised their arms up and applauded Brugo. He may've won, but I know the other guy was at a disadvantage. He was hungry and sleep deprived. No person with this guy's destitute conditions could've won that scaffle.

" That was a nice workout!" The burly man Brugo laughed, then he turned his head to the other guy. " Sorry, but maybe some other time, whino!"

Gee, that sounds pretty harsh. I know I wouldn't want some guy saying something like that to me.

The other guy seemed bo be in a happy mood. The guy was whistling to himself, walking through the street, had his hands in his pockets, perhaps I should see where he's going. Maybe he can join me as a bounty hunter.

**Updates**

**Introduced main character Sid Kumba**

**Introduce side-character Brugo**

**An arm-wrestling match between Brugo and a mysterious man **

**Brugo wins the challenge **

**Sid thinks about adding the mysterious guy to be a part of his pirate crew. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

Well, I've been following this wguy for nearly half an hour, and I still don't know what he's up to. Maybe he's lost? Maybe he's a foreigner like me? I don't care; I still want him as a companion.

A few more steps of walking, we journeyed deeper into the streets, and then the man stopped moving. Did he forget something? Highly unlikely-

" You know, nobody likes a stalker," the man said, he knew all along I was following him.

On, no, what am I going to do? The man already noticed me and was heading in my direction. There was no where I could run, no place I could hide, he was already half way too me. I am the fastest person on my island, but my legs for some reason wouldn't move. I was petrified and the fear of this man heading up the staris was unbearable.

" Excuse me," A voice smooth as silk said. " Little boy, are you lost?"

Thank goodness this man showed up to my aid. Who knows what the other guy would do if he got ahold of me. This man however was more gentle. He was tanned like Brago, thinner, a little less muscular. He had a short brown beard, and a white arabian cloak on.

" Yes, I am and lost and don't know where to go," I answered truthfully, then I lied. " I lost my daddy at a bar, and I don't know where he is. Please mister, could you please help me find my daddy?"

Not too bad of a performance if I do say so myself. This kind sir just had to get me as far away from the creepy guy as possible, and then I'll ditch this guy when we're near a crowd.

I wasn't being completely inhonest with him, I really am looking for a bar. I can find some companions that will work for money if I promise them I can help them find sunken treasure.

" Yes, I'll help you find your daddy," The figure replied with a smile, stuck his free arm out. " Just grab my hand and promise me you won't-"

Wow, unbelivable! The person I was stalking ran past me an dclobbered the nice man in his face. The man fell down, and I heard a bone cracking noise. I don't know what made that man hit the helpless nice man, but I could see him glaring at me and snarling.

" You idiot," The man growled, small drops of saliva dripped on me. " Are you blind or just really stupid? Can't you see that man's a blackmarket dealer. He puts up a benelovent attitude, acts like he's unselfish, helps you, and then he'll drug you with chloroform or something, and then he'll sell you to the black market."

Is that true? Did this man really try to deceive me and trade me off? My suspictiosn were confirmed: the deceiving man got up, took a knife out hidden in his robes, and then ran to the ran to slash him. However, the man took a long brown staff hidden behind his back out, and then he whacked the man across his face. There wasn't even any hesitation.

The dealer collasped on contact. The other man put his staff down the back of his shirt. He looked into my eyes and smirked.

" Kid, you hungry?"

"Famished."

**Updates**

**Sid follows the strange man**

**The man beats a blackmarket dealer**

**The man invites Sid to a bar **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was wrong. This guy does know his way around town. Right now we were sitting on lawn chairs at a local café. I was having a fish fillet. The guy who saved me had a bowl of salad mixed with chicken.

" Hey, where'd you get the money for the meal, mister?" I asked, my mouth was filled with little pieces of fish."

" Please don't call me mister," The man said, he just finished eating chicken in his salad. " First of all: I am barely a teenager. Second: five-finer discount."

He stole money? I was going to ask him to join me, but now am having seconds thoughts. I wouldn't want a theif around me. I wouldn't be able to trust him, becuase I'd think he's lying.

" You stole it?"

" Yep. It wasn't really hard. These people here are just too absent minded. By the way, what's that thing sticking out behind you. Its very intriguing."

Oh, yeah, I almost forgot I took my fishing rod with me. I couldn't just leave it at home. I enjoyed fishing too much and I can use my fishing rod as a weapon too. So I took my fishing rod out and shoved it to the man. It looked like an ordinary fishing rod, the rod was red with pictures of yellow wolfs on it, the wheel having stickers of pistols, and the tip where the metal part was was made entirely out of seastone.

" Here it is. What do you think?"

Another think about me: I didn't like it when people touch my stuff. But the man cautiously took my fishing rod away, thoroughly rubbed the rod, and then he handed it back to me.

The man smiled, " What are you doing here? You aren't going to be fishing here. All the fish have migrated somewhere else."

Oh boy, this was an awkward moment. Ine that made my cheeks blush red, I wonder if anyone ever felt like me. I don't know if I can trust someone like him. He is so scary and very mysterious. He's like one of those antagonists in those comic books I used to read. Well, it's not like he can tell anyone else.

" I am journeying around the seas in search of strong men and woman. I am wandering aruond all the Blues of the seas and I'm searching for the most wanted pirates."

The man still had that ominous look on his fact, it was kind of creepy.

" I was thinking of heading inside a zoo that's featuring new exotic animals. Today people don't even have to pay to get in. Would you care to join me?"

###

Howdy, welcome to Port Valley Zoo," The woman said in a midwestern voice. She is petite, svelte, has long, blonde hair, and grey eyes. She is 5 foot 1, and she has pale skin. " Come right in.'

" I followed the girl inside. I cannot just settle like this. I need to find someone to aid me, but maybe that someone could be someone here.

I was so intrigued by the animals—where is that strange guy—I can't find him anywhere.

I might as well forget about the strange man. I have my own mess to deal with. Myu first was walking through the area in serach for rare creatures. I saw a sneak with rabbits ears. There was a pig with the man of a lion. And even a wolf with the feathers of a rooster.

There are certainly a lot of strange animals in this zoo. And yet there wasn't a person cool enough to join me.

" Attention, attention!" The voice of the lady managing the tickets called. " If I can have your attention, you will be lead too our rarest animal. The Leopo."

Are my ears really telling me the truth? Is there really a Leopo here? This I had to see.

And see it I did. It was the animal I thougth I'd never see again. It looked like a bear, but had the belly of a fox and the face of a fox.

I saw an animal like that on my island. One time it was scraped and injured, I spent two whole days nursing it back to health. I still keep in touch with that Leopo.

" Kid, what are you doing," The voice of the ticket holder shouted. " Get away from that Leop-"

" Rowrrrr!" The voice drowned the girls shouting.

It was a good thing a Leopo was very docile. But this one seemed a little upset, and I knew because I had my hands on its cage.

" Leopo?" I thought outloud, the Leopo was growling angrily. " I am not going to hurt you." The Leopo just broke my heart. I could tell by its voice that its a female. IT may even be a mother. So I reached my arm out and slowly reached to the animal. However, the angry expression on its face was like a word to me it was going to attack. " There, there, it's okay. You have every right to be afraid of people, but don't hold a gudge against me."

I was able to touch the Leopo's fur. It's like I thought: her fur is so smooth and silk. I could hear a purring noise humming from its body.

I could also hear the people behind me. Every single person was astounded by what I was doing.

" Move it!" A loud voice shouted. " Get out of the way! I need to see what all this ruckus is about!"

I couldn't see the man, however, I knew he was heavy just by the sound of his footsteps. I don't think the heavy man likes what me and Leopo are doing. I could also tell he was upset by the way he gritted his teeth.

" What do you think you're doing, little man? No one, and I mean no one ever touches the animals!"

Too be continued.


End file.
